youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Aaron Ball
This interview was conducted via Twitter Direct Message on January 31, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Aaron Ball is a YouTuber with over 1,500 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube in 2009, when my brother showed me some MW2 videos. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * The first video I ever watched was a Faze montage, I can’t remember the exact name of the video, however it was a MW2 montage with all the FaZe members. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first game I ever played was Crash Bandicoot Tag Team Racing. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * I think I have watched about 7,000 videos. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * I am subscribed to roughly 60 channels. Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first YouTuber I was a fan of was the FaZe Clan. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos? * I was influenced by a lot of channels, mainly gaming channels though. Q8: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think the guidelines are extremely good, as they make YouTube a much safer place, and more welcoming and also more entertaining. Q9: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name MrAaronBall1, and your current YouTube channel name Aaron Ball? * I came up with my former channel name by trying to sign up to a forum but the name I wanted was taken and I put in MrAaronBall1 and I just stuck with it, and then I changed my YouTube channel name to Aaron Ball because I think it is just easier to find. Q10: Was MrAaronBall1 your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes, it was. Q11: When did you change your YouTube channel name to Aaron Ball? * I changed it a couple days after I made my channel, as my friend told me it would be much simpler to just use my real name. Q12: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My current favourite YouTubers are BlackPanthaa, SpeirsTheAmazingHD and FaZe Jev. Q13: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * I don’t have a favourite but my least favourite video on my channel would be my first video as the quality was awful and my voice was high. Q14: What is your favorite video game? * A tough question but I’d have to say it's Grand Theft Auto V, mainly because of the DLC being added and I need to grind cash to buy them. Q15: What is your favorite video game to record? * My favourite game to record is GTA V on the PC, because of the freedom you have with mods. Q16: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * My favourite part is the fact that I can socialise with more content creators and be popular amongst my friends. Q17: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * I do occasionally play Rocket League with my friends in my free time, but I am mostly revising for my exams currently. Q18: How many video games do you own? * Not sure what the exact number is but I think around 150 games. Q19: What are your PC and setup specifications? * My PC specs are: * I5 4460 * GTX 750Ti * 8GB DDR3 Memory * 1TB Hard Drive * My peripherals are: * Corsair K30 Gaming Keyboard * Razer Deathadder 2013 * Blue Snowball * 21.5” Acer G226HQL Q20: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * When I record PC videos I use ShadowPlay and if I am recording videos on my PS4 I use the built in capture software. Also I used Sony Vegas Pro 13 to edit my videos. Q21: Do you have a job in real life, if so what is your occupation? * I do not have a job in real life. Q22: What is your dream job? * My dream job is being an Airline pilot. Q23: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Always to make sure that everything went smoothly and it’s up to standards. Q24: How did you become sponsored with NoScope Glasses? * I contacted them and gave them a few details about my channel and why they should sponsor me, and out of the blue I was sponsored. Q25: Now that NoScope Glasses closed it's company down and rebranded to Catalyst Mints do you think Catalyst Mints will sponsor you? * Another tough question but maybe they will sponsor me in the near future. Q26: If you could be sponsored by any company in the world, what company would that be? * That is one difficult question, but I would have to say Coca Cola, only because I can't stop drinking coke. Q27: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * Yes, my cousins watch my videos and occasionally my brother checks out my videos. Q28: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then they're current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * I think they should make a cool mini one for 1k as it is a big achievement hitting 1k. Q29: You currently have a little over 1,000 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Absolutely not, I thought I would maybe have had about 15 subscribers but, being where I am now, I am extremely grateful to everyone who has supported me. Q30: You currently have uploaded 63 videos, did you ever think you would upload that many videos? * I wouldn’t have thought it at all, and it’s thanks to all the support I get that I am able to do what I do. Q31: Currently your most viewed video has over 238,500 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * This was a massive shock as normally my average views are less than 100 sometimes and to have over 200k views was amazing. Q32: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * My lifetime goal would be 10k with about 3 million views. Q33: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My lifetime subscriber goal when I first started uploading was 10 subscribers, due to being a small channel it is hard to get out there amongst the content creators. Q34: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will last for quite a long time as it is always expanding on it's service, I can see it going for a long time. Q35: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * I hope for a long time, as this is such a fun hobby to me and it’s the only thing I enjoy doing in my spare time. Q36: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * I hope to go to E3 one day with my friends as it would just be such an amazing memory. Q37: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Work hard and put in a lot of effort and most of all have fun. Q38: What is the future for you and your channel? * The future for me would be to get done and dusted with education and get a job, and for my channel I hope to keep expanding and uploading as this is one of the things I enjoy doing most. Q39: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * I have never done an interview like this before, and I would like to thank you for allowing me to be able to be part of the interview. Category:YouTube Interviews